A Mars at Hogwarts
by NY-Yellow-Cab
Summary: Veronica Mars, 11 years old receives her letter to Hogwarts, but why her, she's not English and she never practise magic. She will be help by Neville himself and met new friends in Hogwarts. But how her friends and family will react when they'll find out...
1. What the hell is that letter?

So, it's my new story, it's a crossover between Veronica Mars and Harry Potter.

I don't owe all the characters but I created a lot of them.

It's going to be in several chapter, I hope you'll enjpy the reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: What the hell is that letter?

It was the summer of 1999, Veronica was at the Kane's house with Lily playing soccer against Duncan and Logan.

She was wearing a blue short and the tee-shirt of Neptune Soccer Team. Lily as always was mostly sunbathing instead of playing with them.

"Let's take a break, guys, please" said Lily "I'm tired, let's go to the pool."

"Come on Lily, we start playing like ten minutes ago" grumbled Duncan.

"Easy Dunie" added Lily, headed toward the pool.

She took off her clothes; she wore a red swimsuit and dove into the pool.

"Come on, Veronica!" exclaimed Lily "the water is so good."

Veronica nodded at Duncan "come on Duncan, you know her, don't grumble, she is Lily" then she added "let's go diving into it."

All three jumped in the pool, splashed Lily.

"You were right, Lily, it's so GOOD!" laughed Logan "hey V, who's going to be your boyfriend this year?" he added.

"Why are you asking me that? Are you interested?" she replied ironically.

"No, I'm just being curious, that's it" he said, winking at Duncan.

They were all playing, laughing when Celeste arrived near the pool, "Veronica, your mother is here, it's time for you to go" declared Lily's mother.

Veronica said goodbye to her friends and left the garden, picking her clothes, and headed toward her mother's car.

"How was your day, sweetie?" asked Veronica's mother.

"Good, as always" replied the little blonde.

She drove in the direction of her house, and pulled her car on the parking. Both of them headed at the door, when Lianne opened the door, they found Keith at the living-room reading his newspaper.

"Hi dad, how are you? Did you catch some vilain?"asked Veronica.

"Honey, who's your daddy?" laughed Keith.

"I hate it when you say that" replied Veronica.

Lianne was at the kitchen counter "what do you want to eat, Mars?" she asked.

They both looked at each other and exclaimed "ITALIAN!"

Keith grabbed the phone and called a local Italian restaurant _Rogelio's Family._

" _Rogelio's Family. What can I do for you?"_ said a voice on the phone.

"Hi, it's Keith Mars"

" _Ah! Mister Keith, I guess you want to order some food, the usual. For you Carrabba's Chicken Marsala, for Miss Mars Tortellini Ai Formaggi with Prosciutto and Peas and for your daughter Shrimp Scampi with Linguini, is that correct,"_ asked the Italian man on the phone.

"You know us better than ourselves Rogelio, oh, and I'd like some of your famous garlic breads too" answered Keith.

"Of course, my son will deliver the foods in 30 minutes; enjoy your meal Sheriff"

"Thank you Rogelio"

After 30 minutes, someone knocked at the door, it was Rogelio's son with the foods, Keth paid and thanked him

"Dinner is ready family" he declared "come or I'll start without you, I don't care; I'm hungry"

"We're here, easy old man" said Veronica, smiling at his father.

They sat and ate around the table, talking about the rest of the summer and the beginning of course. After dinner, Veronica kissed her parents and went to her bedroom; she read a little and went to bed.

The morning after, Veronica was waking up by his father calling at her

"Veronica, honey, come here, I made pancakes." said her father.

She stood up from the bed and headed to the kitchen, sat at the counter and started to eat the pancakes, when a letter slided by the bottom of the door, Keith stook up and picked it.

"You have a letter, Veronica" said Keith giving it to her.

She turned the letter and read "Hogwarts? What is it?" she asked watching her father.

"Don't look at me like that, I have no idea. That's why letters need to be open " laughed Keith.

She opened it, and started to read it.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

 _Dear Mrs Mars,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Esmeralda Killoran_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _A second page was in the envelope, Veronica kept reading._

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ _, by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _,_ _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _The Second Wizarding War : How light destroyed darkness,_ _by Peony Grint (in association with Harry Potter and Hogwarts survivors)_

 _Magical Theory_ _,_ _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _,_ _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _,_ _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _,_ _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _,_ _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _,_ _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1_ _wand_

 _1_ _cauldron_ _(pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1_ _telescope_

 _1 set_ _brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN_ _BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Avalon Blankley_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions._

She laughed and pitched the letter on the kitchen counter. Keith picked it and read it.

"So, my daughter is a witch! Bring out your wand and teleport me to the office" laughed Keith going toward the door, then he stopped, watched Veronica and added"your mother will be home soon, she's at the market. stay here with Backup."

"Not funny, dad, I'm sure it's Logan, let me call him" she picked the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello" said a voice.

"Hi, it's Veronica Mars, can I speak to Logan please?" asked Veronica

"No, problem, just a minute" replied the voice

"V, what's going on?" declared Veronica

"Come on Logan, I got your letter, very funny..."

"...Wow! What letter?" exclaimed Logan.

"You know, Hogwarts? McGona…something?" said Veronica

"I have nothing to do with that, I'm more inspire when it comes to joke Veronica" sworn Logan.

"Fine, I trust you, I have to go, talk later. Bye Logan." said Veronica.

"Bye, Vinnie" responded Lily. Veronica hung up the phone and picked the letter and re-read it.

"Ok, and where am I suppose to find all those witchcraft supplies?" thought Veronica.

Suddenly, words appeared at the botton of the second page and Veronica could read " _Diagon Alley"_

As she threw away the letter, someone knocked at the door. She opened it and saw a man standing at the entrance.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, I guess you open your letter. I'm here to explain you some things" declared the youg man, smilling at her.

She gave him a flabbergasted look and said "Longbo... whatever, I don't know what you doing here but..."

"Okay, I'll do it at Hagrid way." added Neville"you are a witch!"

"Yeah, and Enrique Iglesias is the King of England. You should go, my dog doesn't like strange, weird people" she said ironically.

Neville took his wand and spelled an _Avifors_ to Backup, it turned instantly into an owl.

"What did you do to my puppy?" asked Veronica, panicked.

"Don't worry, it's still here, now do you trust me? Magic is real" answered Neville"nothing crazy never happen to you? Like when you are upset or mad at someone?"

"Now, that you mention it, one time, I mean several times, objects in my room were floating, and when I woke up they hit the ground, I always thought I was dreaming, but now, all make sense. Now turn back my puppy, PLEASE!" begged the little blonde.

"Fine" Neville, pointed his wand at Backup and the owl turned back to Backup"here it is, it's a marshmallow."

"Come here, little boy" said Veronica hugging Backup.

"Can we talk now?" demanded the wizard.

"Ok, but my mom is coming soon, and she will be interested" said Veronica

"You right, they need to be informed - it's the first time I'm doing this, so it's kind of new to me" replied Neville, awkwardly.

"Veronica I'm home. I bought peanut butter and raspberry jam." declared Lianne opening the door"Oh, hi, Veronica who is this young man?"asked Veronica's mother.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom, a wiz..."

"Mum, you must sit down."

"What is going on?"asked Lianne.

Veronica stood up, took the letter and handed to her mother, Lianne started to read.

"Oh, my god, it's amazing!" declared Lianne.

"WHAT !" said Veronica astonished"you knew?"

"My mother, your grandmother was a witch, she actually went to Hogwarts, but she never told me about her years in this school, I guess she was disappointed that I was not like her, but she'll be proud of you"

"There is something weird though, Hogwarts is a British school and you're American, you should have to the Wizarding Educational Institute, but you were accepted in Hogwarts"

"I can answer to this question, my mother was British, so am I, I was born in London, but my father got a job here so we moved when I was a child, that's why I don't have an English accent" answered Lianne.

"That explains everything, well, if McGonagall wants to in Hogwarts, it means you're special Veronica" said Neville

"Grandma, a witch, did dad know about that?" asked Veronica

"Yes, but he never really believed in it" replied Lianne"but I'm sure he'll be proud of you sweetie, shocked in a first place then he'll be glad, let me call him" she stood up and picked the phone and called Veronica's father. Then she sat back on the couch, while Neville explained everything to Veronica, where courses she'll follow, the teachers and even a little about the event of the past year.

Keith parked his car and headed to the door, he saw by the window a man sitting on the couch, talking to his wife and daughter, he never had seen this boy. He opened the door, and was welcomed by a hug from Veronica.

"Don't freak out Dad!" declared Veronica."You remember the letter from this morning?"

"Yes, and?" replied Keith.

"Well, it was not a joke. Mum knows everything about that" added Veronica.

Neville stood up and introduced himself to the man. He shook his hand, and went back to the couch.

"Keith, you remember my mother?" said Lianne.

"Yes, and what's the connection with the letter and Veronica?" asked Keith.

"Ok, dad, I'm a witch, just like granny." said Veronica, nodded.

Keith laughed and stopped when he saw that no one was laughing.

"For real?"

"Sir, let me show you" said Neville bringing out his wand.

"Not Backup!" said Veronica loudly.

Neville laughed and spelled a _Flying Charm_ on the broomstick and everyone looked at him flying across the room.

"What the..." mumbled Keith.

"Do you trust us now?" asked Lianne.

"As scary as it sounds, I do" replied Keith.

"So, now everyone know and deal with it, we have to send an owl to Hogwarts to confirm your inscription" Neville stood up and headed toward the door"I'll be back in two."

When he came back, Neville explained to Veronica where she must go to find all the supplies she'll need to follow the courses at Hogwarts.

"So, how are we going to this _'Diagon Alley'_?" asked Veronica.

"Oh, Diagon Alley, I have money at Gringotts" said Lianne gladly.

"You know a lot Lianne. I'm surprised you never told me about that ' _Alley'_. So Neville, how can we land to this place." added Keith.

"You don't have a fireplace, so I suggest apparating" replied Neville.

"Apparating?" said Keith inquisitively.

"Argh...muggles!" sighed Neville.

"Muggles?" asked Keith.

"I'll explain later, now I have to go. I'll come back in two days, and we'll go to Diagon Alley" he said. He stood up and leaves the house.

"Veronica, pinch me please, I'm in the middle of a dream" mumbled Keith

"Trust me, babe, it's all real." replied Lianne.

Two days passed, and life seemed to be back to normal when someone knocked at the door.

"Hi, it's me again, we have to go! Grab each other's hands" said the wizard.

"What? Why?" asked Keith.

"We don't have time, you'll see" replied Neville.


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Diagon Alley**

They barely had the time to grab hands that they were teleported into a different place. When they arrived, Keith let go of Lianne's hand and almost threw up.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Neville.  
"Why? I almost threw up my gut" replied Keith.

"Most of muggles actually throw up the first time they apparate" said Neville taping on Keith's shoulder.

"First of all, we should go to Gringotts" said happily Lianne.

All the groups headed towards to _Gringotts Wizarding Bank_.

"I should go with Veronica, you Keith stay here with Neville" said Veronica's mother.

"Why?" asked Keith.

"DAD! Please, stay here" said Veronica looking at him with puppy-eyes.

"Okay, don't take your times, I'm not comfortable in here"whispered Keith.

6969696969696969

Lianne and Veronica entered into the bank, walked through the long hall and stopped at the counters of a goblin. Lianne pulled out her key, and showed it to the goblin.

"I'd like to see my vault, please"said Lianne"this is my key»

"Follow me, please" added the goblin by taking the key.

They left the hall and arrived at the entrance of the passageway to the vaults, got on the goblin cart and they left the entrance.

Veronica was amaze by everything around her, she couldn't stop smiling, she was astonished.

The goblin cart stopped at the vault 688, they got out of it and the goblin opened the safe. When the door opened, Veronica saw the gold and remained speechless.

"It's not much, but it's enough to buy your supplies" said Lianne nodded.

6969696969696969

"They are very long!" grumbled Keith.

"Don't worry, they'll be back" answered Neville.

Both of the girls arrived and showed the gold to Keith.

"Let's go, we have Veronica supplies to buy" said Lianne walking through the alley.

"You need a wand, Veronica" said Neville.

"Where can I get it?" she asked.

"Ollivander" said Neville pointing at the store.

"Come on, I need a wand Dad!"

Veronica entered in the store, and headed toward the counter where an old man was reading ' _The Tale of Beedle the Bard'_

"It's never gets old" laughed the old man.

"Hi, sir, I'm here to..." said Veronica shyly.

"Buy a wand!" added the man"I know, I'm Ollivander" exclaimed Ollivander, smiling at her"let me see" he headed to a corridor and came back with a box in his hand"I think this one will do" He pulled out a wand from the box and gave it to Veronica.

"What am I suppose to do?" asked Veronica.

"Well, flick it!"

She pointed the wand to a glass and when she agitated it the glass started to fly in the air.

"PERFECT! PERFECT!" exclaimed Ollivander"It's the one, made with hazel wood and a unicorn hair.

"Unicorn really?" demanded the blonde girl.

"Yes, one of the most pure elements"replied Ollivander.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Veronica.

"Ten Galleons, please". answered Ollivanders.

Veronica gave him the money, thank him and left the store to rejoin her parents.

69696969696969696969

After they bought everything Veronica need, they stopped at the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"I want an owl, obviously I can't take Backup back there, so an owl it's a good choice" begged Veronica.

"Fine, let's get over with this shopping" mumbled Keith.

She entered in the shop and saw a little brown owl with yellow eyes; she knew it's the good one.

"How much for the brown owl, sir?" she asked at the man behind the checkout.

"Ten Galleons, little girl" replied the man.

"I'll take it. She gave him the rest of the money and took the cage and left the store.  
"Thank you, have a nice day" said Veronica

"How am I gonna call you?" thought the blonde girl"well...What about Dawn! Yeah, perfect" she joined her parents and Neville"Everyone this is Dawn, Dawn this is everyone" she said with a large smile.

"Now, you are set to go to School. Let's go."said Neville, grabbing Keith hand"I'll take you back home" they all apparating and desapparating at Neptune, California.

"Ok, that's better than the first time"laughed Keith.

"Veronica, on 31 august you'll take the train, Platform 9 3/4, I'll come with you, don't worry. You can come too" said Neville, winking at Keith.

"Right, see you in 3 days, Mister Longbottom" said Keith walking Neville to the door.

Neville left the house, and the Mars sat on the couch still amazed of the day they spend.

6969696969696969696969696

The day after, Veronica went on Lily's house. She was welcomed by Celeste, who was not glad to see Veronica.

"Lily is in her room, waiting for you" grumbled Celeste.

Veronica left the hall and headed to Lily's room, she knocked and opened it.

"Hi Lily, what are you doing?" asked Veronica

"I'm making a list, V" answered Lily, lay down on the bed.

"...A list of what?"

"Boys, I can be seen with this year" replied Lily"and you, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about something, and you might don't like" mumbled Veronica.

"What is more important than boys to be seen with..."

"I'm not going to junior high with you, I'm going into another school"cut Veronica.

"NO, you can't do that to me, I'm your best friend, I oppose" yelled Lily.

"That's not up to you, Lily, I have this amazing opportunity and we will see each other during holidays" added Veronica.

"I don't care, we were supposed to stay together no matter what!" exclaimed Lily.

"I'm sorry, Lily but this school, it's amazing and I will learn a lot"said Veronica.

"And what is that school will taught you about that our school won't?" asked Lily angrily.

"I can't tell you, and I regret that but I'm not allowed to talk about that with you" answered Veronica.

"I thought we were best friends, well in that case I have to go"

"Lily..."

Lily turned her back on Veronica, and pleased her to leave the house. Veronica left sadly the house, even if she knew that Lily won't stay mad for long, in 2 days she'll call her to excuse and of course, Veronica will accept it but, she won't be in Neptune anymore in 2 days. So, she left the Kane's garden and walked toward her house.

69696969696969696969

When she arrived, her mother was waiting for her, Dawn was on the counter, sleeping.

"Everything's ok, sweetie?"asked Lianne

"Yeah, mom" she answered casually"I'll be in my room, if you need me"

"Are you sure, did something happen with Lily?"

"Lily was mad about my departure, but I have a couple of weeks before leaving, I'll have the time to change her mind

"That's okay, honey she'll forget you, she always does and I'm sure she realizes that Hogwarts is a huge opportunity for you" said Lianne cuddling Veronica.

"I know, mom, I know"responded Veronica"I'll be in my room, listening some musics

"Okay, sweetie, I'll call you when your father will be home"


	3. A Brand New World

**Chapter 3: A Brand New World**

A couple of days after, Veronica woke up, her mother was sitting on the couch, drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper but something was wrong with the images thought Veronica.

"Mom, I'm probably still asleep because the pictures are moving"

"No, it's not a dream Veronica, I just received it this morning, by an owl, it's great" said Lianne

"So, I guess it's a wizard newspaper" Veronica sat on the couch inclined her head and added"the Daily Prophet, not bad as a title"

"You are right. So sweetie, what's your plan for today"

"I don't..." the phone rang, Lianne stood up and picked it up.

"Hello! Hi Lily...Yes… she's here...Okay...Veronica it's for you"

Veronica stood up she was glad, her best friend was no longer grumpy, she took the phone and her mother went to the kitchen to made some coffee.

"...Yes...I'll be there at two...See you..." Veronica hung up the phone and sat on a kitchen chair.

"Mom, I'm gonna need your help, can you drive me to Lily's house this afternoon PLEASE?" she asked.

"Of course, now it's time for you young lady to eat, here, you breakfast"

6969696969696969696969696

This afternoon, Veronica was at Lily's house, in the garden. Lily's parents left earlier this morning, so the nanny kept an eye on them.

They were on sunbathing, talking about the last couple of weeks.

"I'm sorry, V, I was selfish, It's just that you're my best friend, and I was afraid to be alone this year" said Lily.

"Lily, you're the only person in the world who'll never be alone, you make friends very easily and boys will fight to be sit next to you" said Veronica.

"Yes, I know"she responded pouting"and I'm sure that you'll have a lot of friends too in your new mysterious school, everyone love you Veronica Mars"

"I'm glad we talked, I don't know how it is going to be without you by my side"

They laughed and tanned a little when Duncan and Logan arrived running and jumped in the pool, splashing the girls.

"Come on girls, the water is as hot as Logan's mother" said Duncan's looking at Logan.

"Hey, dude, don't talk about my mother, not cool" he splashed Ducan"but he's right about one thing, for once, the water is good"

Veronica and Lily looked at each other and they decided to dive in the pool, and splashed the boy.

696969696969696969

The rest of the summer was amazing for Veronica, she was excited for her new school and the relation between Lily and Veronica was at its top, they spent their days at each other's.

On the last week of the summer, Lily decided to throw a party, inviting all the kids of the 90909, or as they like calling themselves the 09er.

"I decided to call this party... End of Summer Night" declared Lily"and I'll do it every year"

"Wow, the name sucks Lily" mocked Logan.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to come" replied Lily

"Oh, no, I won't miss one of your parties"

"It's not just a simple party Logan, it will be a pool party, I asked Maria to go to the shop buy some rubber rings, I'm sure she's gonna bring you a duck" she said in an ironic smile.

"Very funny, I'm gonna let you here, I guess Duncan is in his room, so I'm gonna join him"

The party was a huge success, everyone had fun even Duncan who is usually not a party person. They celebrate Veronica's departure and it was hard for her to keep the genre of school she will be in this year.

69696969696969696969

The day of the departure, Veronica woke up at 6 am, her train was leaving at 9. She headed to the kitchen to her last ' _muggle breakfast'_ she thought. It was 7.30 when Neville knocked at the door, Veronica's suitcases were ready, piled up in the living room. She went toward the door and opened it.

"Hi, Neville, what up?" she asked casually.

"I'm fine as always" he answered "are you ready for Hogwarts?"he added.

"YES! I can't wait, I'm so ready" she replied "even if I'm a little sad to leave my friends and family".

"Don't worry, like Sir Dumbledore used to say ' _Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light "_ he said, with a little sadness.

"Who is…Dumbledore?" asked curiously Veronica.

"He was the greatest wizard of our world" replied Neville, smiling "Where are your parents?"

"They are dressing, they'll be here in a minute, do you want to drink something?"

"No, thanks. I'll need to explain you and your parents how to get to the platform 9 3/4. How your train station is called here?" he asked, sitting on the couch.

"Just, Neptune Grand Station, it's not fancy" she laughed.

"Okay" Keith and Lianne went out of their room and met the two wizards in the living room "Keith, Lianne" Neville stood up and shook their hands.

"So, in order to headed to the platform we have to...well...how to say that…Yeah, run into a wall" said Neville with a large smile on his face

"WHAT? Running into a wall, that's absolutely crazy, young man and I have seen crazy in my life" snickered Keith.

"No, I mean, yes we have to but we won't get hurt, we will just pass through it. Remember Sir, Magic" he laughed "Magic, is awesome in a frickin' way, we have to go, I need to find THE wall."

6969696969696969

Everyone headed to the car, putting all of Veronica's things in the trunk and Dawn in the backseat with Veronica and Neville, and left for the train station.

"Did you sleep well, honey?" asked Lianne

"Not so much, I'm divided" responded Veronica "I'm super excited to go to a wizard school and at the same time I'm sad because I won't see you every day and I won't be with Lily this year and the years to come" she looked at Neville, smiled at him and added "But I'll be fine, I'm a witch and a Mars."

"Yes, my daughter Veronica Mars the witch, we could wrote a TV show about that" snickered Keith, winking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Keith!" said Lianne, looking judgily at her husband.

"Fine, but she knows I'm very proud of her, I always told her she's perfect"

"How things happened in Hogwarts, Neville?" asked Keith.

"Well, there is four houses and the sorting hat choose which house each students are meant for, I was a Gryffondor" replied proudly Neville.

"Wow, awesome" said gapingly Veronica "What are the..."

"Here we are, Neptune Grand Station" cut Keith.

He parked and put Veronica's suitcases on the luggage cart, on top of them was lying Dawn in her cage.

"Let's go, we have a wall to find" said proudly Veronica.

They entered in the train station, the clock appeared 8.30, and they headed to the platform and stopped in front of a brown-brick wall.

"It's here, let's go" Neville looked at Keith and added "walk fast and don't be afraid. Veronica and Lianne you go first"

Veronica grabbed the luggage cart, took a deep breath and ran into it, a feeling a fear was fastly forgot when she arrived on the other side and saw a big train she raised her head and she saw ' _Hogwarts Express',_ she remained astonish for a few seconds, then her mother joined her, they step aside waiting for Keith and Neville.

Both of them arrived, Keith was speechless, especially because he ran into a wall.

"Come on, we have to put your suitcases in the train and find you a seat" said Neville grabbing the luggage cart and headed to the compartment and Veronica nostalgically said goodbye to her parents

"I'm gonna miss you, so much, but we will wrote" said Veronica with a trembling voice

"Don't worry, sweetie, here" Lianne pulled out a picture out of her coat and gave it to Veronica "whenever you fell alone "she cuddled her.

"Who's your daddy?" said ironically Keith

"I hate when you say that" Veronica jumped into his father's arms" I love you dad "she got on the train, stopped and added "I love you guys, I'll sent Dawn when I arrived to tell in which house I am"

"We love you, go now, don't worry we take care of the suitcases, right Neville "said Keith patting him on the back.

"Right, I got this, see you in Hogwarts Veronica"

The signal of the train resounded and Veronica sent her parents a goobye kiss and get inside the compartment and entered in a carriage.

696969696969

"Hi, I'm Veronica, can I sit here?"

"Yes, no problem, I am Calixta" responded a long-brown curly hair girl.

"Thanks, it's my first year, I'm so stressed"

"Don't worry, all the dangerous things happened last year" said Calixta, nodding.

"What happened last year?" asked Veronica curiously.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Calixta "you DON'T know, from what planet did you came from?"

"Neptune but the city in California" replied Veronica.

"You...are American, wow, impressed. Last year it was the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter against Voldemort, the Horcruxes, all that" said Calixta surprised.

"It's sound very dangerous, you right, but lucky for us, it was last year, right" added Veronica

"Yes, but my brother Arran told me that Hogwarts is impredictible, you can live great things there" whispered Calixta "but your parents didn't tell you?"

"No, they never went to Hogwarts, they are not wizards" responded Veronica a little embarrassed.

"So you are a muggle-born witch"

"A what?" asked surprisingly Veronica.

"Your parents, they are muggles, because they are not wizards and you are, so muggle-born" explained Calixta.

"And what you are?" asked Veronica

"I'm a half-blood. My mom is a muggle and my dad a wizard, she was very surprised when he told her"

"Wow, magic is really awesome" added Veronica. She looked through the window for few minutes then sighed.

"How do you feel?" asked Calixta

"Stressed, a lot also excited. Until now, I only was in 'muggles school' ²²²" replied Veronica

"What?"

"Yep, I find a week ago that I was a witch, actually a man named Neville..."

"LONGBOTTOM!" cut Calixta "he's kind of a hero, you know. It's thank to him that Voldemort was weaken and killed"

"Who's Voldemort?" asked curiously Veronica

"There is a lot you need to learn about our world "laughed Calixta "Well...Voldemort was the most terrifying wizard of our world but he was defeated by Harry Potter, a friend of Neville. He's a hero too, I mean he is the chosen one, I never saw him but my brother was in second year when everything happened, and he saw him once" said Calixta leaning on the couch.

"Awesome, I'm dying to know everything about your...our world and mostly about Hogwarts" said Veronica excited "Do you know some magic trick?"

"Not much, just little things, but we'll learn so much at school, like flying on brooms" exclaimed Calixta

"Wait...What...a broom...really" stuttered Veronica.

"Yep, it's so cool, I can't wait to be there. I hope I'll be in Gryffondor, like my family before me. Where would you be in?"

"I don't know, I don't even know all the houses just Gryffondor, but I just know its name" replied Veronica, a little embarrassed

"As you said there is Gryffondor, their animal is a Lion, then Ravenclaw with a Raven, Hufflepuff which is a Badger, and finally, the house with a snake, Slytherin. The coolest is Gryffondor" added Calixta with a large smile.

"I'll see..."

"But it's not up to you, it's the choice of the sorting hat, it knows where you belong once the headmistress put it on top on your head" said Calixta imitating McGonagall.

"So a living hat? Well I guess we will find out tonight" responded Veronica, laughing at Calixta imitation.

"Girls would you like anything to eat?" asked a woman, opening the door of the carriage.

"Yes, can I have liquorices' wand please?" asked Calixta standing up and headed to the woman.

The woman gave it to her, Calixta paid her.

"What about you sweetie?" asked the woman looking at Veronica.

"Well..." she really wanted to taste some wizards sweets but she was also a little scared, it was the first time for her, what if she hated it

"You should take wrapped caramels, it's one of the 'normal candies' " said Calixta smiling at Veronica

"Ok, I trust you" she stood up and asked for wrapped caramels and paid the woman.

"Thanks"

Both of the girls came back to sit and eat theirs sweets.  
"It's good, I mean it's caramel of course it's good. So, is there other candies which can be 'weird' "asked Veronica eating her caramels.

"There are plenty, one of the most strange is Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans" responded the young witch.

"How can candies be weird?"

"There are a lot of flavours, cherry, almond, peach. But also chicken, rotten egg, soap" replied Calixta.

Veronica frowned and said "Oh, okay, I understand now, maybe I'll try them... later" snickered Veronica.

They keep talking about candies and magic until they almost arrived at the school.

"We should put on our robes, we are almost there"e xclaimed Calixta looking at the window astonishingly.

Veronica's heart beat faster and faster as the train arrived near the station, she knew it wasn't a joke and that thing was really happening, but what if she is not accepted by the other students because her parents are not wizards, what if the hat can't sort her into any houses.

The train stopped, and all students came down of the train to find a big tall man with a massive beard, holding an oil lamp in his right harm.

"First year students, follow me the boats are waiting along the Black Lake, let's go" said Hagrid with a deep voice. All the students rushed behind Hagrid and followed him toward the boats.

Veronica looked around her, she was speechless in front of this setting.

"It's so beautiful" she exclaimed in a huge sighed.  
"Yeah, you right, it's gonna be our second home for the next seven years" added Calixta grabbing Veronica by the harm and headed to the boat.

Everyone get inside of the boat with at the front an oil lamp to show the way. The boat started to move toward the school. Everyone was surprised, looking all around them, imagining how it's going to be to study in school like that.

The boat arrived at school, everyone get down and followed Hagrid inside of the school "wait right here, I'll come back and I'll take you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses" said Hagrid.

Veronica saw her suitcases and Dawn and was surprised because she didn't know how they could be here.

"How our things did come here?" whispered Veronica.

"Magic, Veronica, Magic" replied Calixta, taping on Veronica's shoulder.

All the students were waiting when the tall man came back.

"Let's go, it's about to begin" exclaimed Hagrid.

They were rushing into the Great Hall, astonished by the decor, the candles which were floating under their head, and a roof imitating the night sky.

"It's wicked, much more than I expected" aw'ed Veronica.

As they walked toward the end of the hall, they saw the other students looking at them, excited too to receive new students and left behind them this bloody war.

A woman with a pointed hat stood up and started talking "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am the headmistress McGonagall, you will spend seven years in this school. You will learn the great art of potion, the defense against the dark forces and other magical practice. Let me remind you some of the rules. After what happened last year, it's important for you to respect those rules. Students cannot walk alone in the corridor at night. It's absolutely forbidden to go into the Dark Forest" she said with a serious voice and her finger up "I hope you will appreciate your seven years in our school. Let's the sorting hat ceremony begins" exclaimed Minerva "When I'll call your name, you'll come sit on that chair"

The students looked at each other with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Calixta Trilliot" declared Minerva looking the student in the middle of the crowd.

"Good luck" whispered Veronica.

Calixta made her way through the crowd of first year students and sat on the chair, the headmistress put the hat on her head.

"Well, Calixta, a Trilliot again, I put all of your siblings into Gryffondor, so I guess for you it will be...GRYFFONDOR" said an husky voice coming out of the hat, All the Gryffondor applauded at that announcement.

"Wyviar Caster" the boys came and sat on the chair and the sorting hat was put on his head.

"Caster, Caster, the first generation, you are a smart boy, full of energy. You belong to... RAVENCLAW" a hundred of applauses rose from the Hall, he get down of the chair and joined his new home.

"Isthall Deshawn" a small girl made her through toward the chair

"HUFFLEPUFF!" exclaimed the sorting hat.

The students of Hufflepuff applauded her loudly.

"Kalneas Pyron" the girl sat on the chair.

"You, let me think one second. Well...SLYTHERIN!" a high noise rose from the Slytherin table.

"Drokalys Thistle" said Minerva.

The boy came to the chair with a look of disdain.

"I'm sure he will go to Slytherin" whispered a girl next to Veronica.

"Thistle, I knew your grandfather once, a lot of troubles...SLYTHERIN" yielded the sorting hat. He rejoined his new home.

"Veronica Mars" said the Headmistress.

Veronica shyly made her way through the students and sat on the chair, she looked at Calixta for comfort as her heart was beating faster. Minerva put the sorting hat on her blond little head.  
 _'It will be okay'_ she thought _'you are a Mars'_

"That's interesting your little head is well-filled. You are brave and smart. Kind but you don't let people walk all over you. You are also loyal to your friends. Difficult choice, very difficult" the sorting hat stopped talking for a few seconds but those seconds seemed to last forever for Veronica.

 _'Maybe, I don't belong to any house, or I don't belong here'_ thought Veronica scared _'what if they send me back to Neptune on the first train'_

"I know, and it's going to be the perfect home for you to develop your powers and abilities"

Veronica felt relieved, she did belong in Hogwarts.

"So, for you it's going to be...GRYFFONDOR!" yielded the black old hat.

The Gryffondor students stood up and applauded loudly Veronica, Calixta winked at her as she applauded. Veronica felt relieve, her new life was about to start, and the sorting hat had confirmed it, she was a witch, a Gryffondor one. She left the chair and joined her new house.

"Ashan Slinger" said Minerva. Veronica sat next to Calixta relieved.

"I knew it" whispered Calixta

"I am so glad, the coolest house, and we'll be together. It's less scary with a friend" added Veronica smiling.

696969696696

Once the students were all sorted, Minerva stand in front of the students.

"Now, it's time for us to do a minute of silence for the one we lost and the one who survived last year" Minerva ducked her head and was followed by a hundred of students and the Hogwarts' staff, we could felt the pain and the pride in this silence, it was the best tribute for the wizards who fought to defend their school, to defend Hogwarts.

When the minute of silence ended, Minerva lifted her head and declared "They'll always remain in our hearts and now may the feast begins"

A hundred of different dishes appeared on the tables, from chicken fricassee to Fisherman's pie. A lot of pies, vegetables laid on the tables, also fish and chips dishes. Veronica was amazed by this amount of food ' _even at the 09ers they don't have foods like that'_ she thought. She served herself some meat with vegetables and started to eat.

"It's really good "said Calixta with her mouth full.

"You right, it's excellent "replied Veronica swallowing a mouthful of water.

"We'll eat that every day for seven years" said a boy sat in front of them eating a chicken wing.

The dinner ended in a joyful mood and every first year student followed their prefects to their house Common room.

The Gryffondor prefect arrived in front of a painting, actually a fat lady portrait, he stopped before it.

"Welcome to Gryffondor. But I need, it, I need it, I need the password" sang the Fat Lady

"Tapeworm" said the prefect

The door opened but the lady start to sing the Hogwarts school song _'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach u...'_

"Don't mind her; she loves to be the only pebbles on the beach" declared the prefect looking at the students.

They all agglutinated in the Common room.

"So, the boys' dormitory are up at your left and the girls' one at your right, your suitcases are already upstairs, next to yours beds"

They all rejoined their dormitories and some of them almost fell asleep very fast, but Veronica couldn't sleep, she was living in a dream, a dream she wants to discover everything about, even the tiniest things. She went to bed, closed her eyes and thought about the wonderful things she'll live.


	4. Chapter 4 : It's Time to Learn Magic!

**Chapter 4 : It's time to learn Magic!**

The morning after, Veronica woke up, her first class started at 8 am, it was Herbology. She took her book ' _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_ and started too skimmed through it.  
"It's fascinating Calixta, all things we can do with herbs" said Veronica like a cat on a hot tin roof.

"I know, but I can't wait to go on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class" exclaimed Calixta putting her shoes on.

Both of the girls left the dormitory for the Great Hall in order to take their breakfast.

Once they ended it, Veronica and Calixta headed toward the Herbology class where Miss Sprout was waiting for the first year students.

The students entered in the class 102 and said hello to her.

"Good morning first year, I am Miss Sprout, your Herbology teacher. I hope your year will be great and successful. So, open your book at the page 125. Today, we will talk about Devil's snare who can tell me about that plant?"asked cheerfully Pomona.

No one raised a hand, some didn't knew the answers and other were afraid of being stupid.

 _'I miss Miss Granger always willing to participate, why hasn't she chosen my course'_ thought Miss Sprout.

"Come on, don't be shy" exclaimed Pomona.

Veronica raised shyly her hand.

"Yes, what's your name?" asked the teacher.

"Veronica Mars, the plant Devil's snare can struggle you if you touch it and it doesn't like the light" she said with a low voice.

"Excellent, 5 points to Gryffindor" declared the Herbology teacher "Yes, Veronica is right as I always say _'Devil's Snare it's deadly fun but will sulk in the sun'_ write it down, it might be helpful someday as it was once for former students" she smiled.

Veronica was glad about her answer and thanks to her Gryffindor won 5 points, even if it was not a lot it was enough for her.

During the rest of the class, Miss Sprout talked to the students about the subjects they will study within the year. When the class was over, the students left the class but Drokalys blocked the way, prevented Veronica to left the classroom.

"Excuse me" she said Veronica

"Are you glad of your answer, little blond mudblood" grumbled the Slytherin boy.

"Actually I am, no I am thrill of it, if you weren't a jerk maybe you will find the answer on your own, now excuse me" she said jostling him.

69696969696969696969

...

The night after the dinner, Veronica headed to the Gryffindor Common room, but on her way, she was stopped by a very disturbing ghost.

"What are you doing in this corridor on your own, little witch?" asked the pale ghost.

"Walking toward my common room" she replied surprisingly.  
"Well, don't you know how dangerous it is to walk alone in here, Sir Potter is no longer here to protect a little poor powerless witch" he mumbled.

"I don't need anyone to look after me" she said nodding her head "and by the way, who are you?"

"Me, I am Peeves, the official poltergeist of Hogwarts, don't forgot me" he said vanishing from the corridor, with a loud noise. In a blink of an eye, the calm had returned in this hallway.

"Weirdo!" she arrived at the door with a singing Fat Lady.

"Tapeworm" said the little witch.  
" _Is dead! Is dead,_

 _The bloody wizard is dead_ ,

 _His snake was killed by the brave Sir Longbottom_..."

"Tapeworm, please, can you open the door?" asked nicely Veronica.

"Yes, yes, wait, it's almost done"

Veronica didn't want to be rude, so she let the Fat Lady finish her song.

" _Bellatrix,_

 _You end was caused by a red hair, a WEASLEY,_

 _Voldemort was demolished_

 _A boy with a small scar_

 _Potter… Potter… was... YOUR...END!"_ she finished her song and looked at Veronica who was staring at her with amusement, the song was not that bad "thanks for hearing me, you can pass now"

6969696969696969696969

The door opened and Veronica entered in the Common Room and she sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, she sighed, this day was exhausting, and she needed to talk to Lily, so she stood up to pick a piece of paper and started to write a letter she would sent to her best friend.

' _Dear Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave Neptune if you were mad at me. I'm so sorry, but I need to talk to you about my school. It's a big school with a lot of classes, there are interesting, very. I already put a boy in his place, I'm sure you would have enjoyed it. I made a friend, Calixta, she is nice, she made school less hard. I'll be back for the holidays; I hope we will have a chance to see each other. I miss you so much. Love U Lil'_ a small tear run along her face, she wiped it and put the letter in her pocket, she'll sent it later, first she need to wrote a letter to her parents.

6969696969696969696969696969

Calixta arrived in the Common Room, tired of her day.

"She keeps singing, no matter what" said to Veronica falling down on the couch, she looked at Veronica who was writing on the desk "are you ok Veronica?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she turned toward Calixta and went sit on the couch too "what classes we'll have tomorrow?"

"Well, I think we'll have Defense Against the Dark Arts" replied Calixta.

"I start reading some chapters of the book, its sound very interested" added Veronica "I'm tired, I should go to bed" she stood up and headed to the dormitory "good night, Calixta"

"Good night, Veronica"

6966969696969696969696969

The morning after, Calixta awoke first, dressed up and get down to the Common Room, she put her bag on the table and waited for Veronica to be ready.

A student boy entered in the Common Room, put his bag on the floor next to the fireplace, looked at Calixta and sat on a chair.

"Hi!" he said "first year, right?"

"Yup, and you are in...?"

"Third year, I'm Ansel Walker, and you?" he asked looking at her.

"Calixta, Calixta Trilliot. So you were here, last year during the Battle of Hogwarts?" she asked curiously.

"No, my parents didn't want me to go, they were afraid of Voldemort, we went to America last year, visiting my grandparents. A part of me regrets that I was not here and the other part is glad because I'm alive, you are lucky it's your first year. I was here for two years with Harry Potter. I saw Dumbledore killed by Snape and when Voldemort returned and almost destroyed the Minister of Magic, I mean I was not in the Minister but they came back at the school"

"It must have been very violent" said Calixa with a low voice.

"Yes, but thank God, everything is fine now" he took a book in his bag and start reading it when Veronica arrived, Calixta stood up, picked up her bag.

"Finally, you know I'm hungry. There are a lot of foods waiting for us in the Great Hall" she declared.

"Don't worry, the food will remain there. You know magical things and all" laughed Veronica.

6969696969696969696969696969

Later that day, after the class of Herbology, Veronica and Calixta headed toward the class 31 for the Defense Against the Dark Arts course, when they met a red haired girl, who was smiling and greeted them and continued her way but was stopped by Calixta's question.

"Excuse me, are you...Ginny Weasley?

"Yes, why?" she answered looking at both of the girls.

"Just curious" she said trying to be casual while Veronica looked at her oddly.

"Okay..."

"No, actually, it's amazing to see you; even if we are in the same house" she turned to Veronica "she was here last year during the Battle"

"Ok" Veronica didn't felt concern because she learned about this Battle only a few days ago "well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Calixta we should go, we are gonna be late" said Veronica smiling at Ginny.

"Hope we'll have a chance to talk soon" said Calixta leaving the corridor "bye Ginny"

"Bye, girls" Ginny smiled, it was a funny meeting, she needed to tell Harry she was famous amongst the first year students.

696969696969696969696966969696

When they finally arrived at the class, they're late, but luckily the teacher was not here yet. They sat in the middle of the class and picked their book.

"Welcome I am Mister Blade your new professor for the Defense against the Dark Arts" said the new teacher sitting on his desk.

The teacher had short-brown hair and grey eyes, he was pretty tall and he was a good-looking man according to the girls in the class.

"As you all know, last year was a very dark year for our school and our world, but thanks to the strength of everyone in that school, the threat was eliminated. This year, I'm going to teach you a lot of things, starting by the dementors and the death eaters." he said.

" _Dementors? Death eaters?_ " asked Veronica to Calixta.

Calixta nodded, smiled at her and said "you'll find out soon enough, trust me"

"Let me tell you something first, I won't be like this sneaky witch. I won't used a poor book for beginners, you have to learn how to defend yourselves" added Mister Blade.  
A student raised his hands and the teacher asked him.

"Who is this sneaky witch?" The student asked.  
"He's talking about Dolores Umbridge" responded another student.

"She's more like a bitchy witch" added Calixta casually

"Easy young girl, I can't say you are wrong but I'm not here to teach you insults. But well said" the teacher blinked and smiled "so, guys, dementors, any ideas?"

"They were the guards at the Azkaban prison then "Mister Voldemort" appeared and their allegiance changed, he was able to control them" said a student who were in the back of the room.

"Right, but not only, ...

69696969696969696969

Veronica entered in Gryffindor's Common Room and saw a boy sat on the couch reading a book about the Second Wizarding War; she sat next to him and started to talk to him.

"Hi, you seem really interest in your reading"

"Hello, right, I don't know much about the things that happened here so I eager to know everything and I think that everything is interesting here so I want to know a lot, especially Quidditch. I am a HUGE fan and I can wait next year to be on the team" said the boy.

"I don't know much either, I'm like you I want to know everything. By the way, I'm Veronica, Veronica Mars" added the little blonde.

"Nice to meet you Veronica, I'm Wallace Fennell" replied the boy.

Wallace was a black boy with short hair and he was dressed with the Gryffindor uniform, he was a little taller than Veronica.

"The pleasure is all mine" she said smiling at him "so, what can you tell me about the Wizarding War?"

"Actually not much, I just started it, but the big bad guy was Voldemort, I'm sure you know that" Veronica nodded and he continued "and unity was his end, I mean the love of the students for this school and for each other helped a lot Harry Potter, otherwise we wouldn't be here today."

"I'll read the book then" said Veronica.

They both laughed and Calixta entered in the room.

"Veronica, what are you doing?" asked Calixta."

"Not much, reading with Wallace he's a first year too."

"Hi, Wallace" added Calixta "I'm Calixta"

"Hi, so almost dinner time, we should go to the Great Hall, I'm so hungry, I could eat an entire ogre" he said ironically.

He looked at Veronica and they laughed as they walked toward the Great Hall.

6969696969696969696969696969

They arrived and sat in the Great Hall, McGonagall clapped and dinner was served. After weeks here, Veronica was always surprised by the amount of food that appeared magically.

You could hear a hundred of "enjoy" rise in the room, then the chit-chat of all the students.

"Veronica, can I ask you something?" said Wallace.

After she swallowed some water she answered "sure".

"You're not English, are you?"

"No, I'm American; I live in Neptune in California. I see you coming _why aren't you in a School there_ _ **,**_ it's easy, my granny studied here, she lives in London and my mother was born in London so I guess that I'm half English" she replied smiling at the boy.

"That explains the accent" laughed Wallace

"What's wrong with my accent, Sir Fennel" she replied with an English accent.

He smiled at her and he added "well, let's make a deal Mars, I won't laughed at your accent and you won't laughed at mine, deal?" asked Wallace handed his hand.

"Deal!" she shook his hand.

When the students finished their meal, the food and the cutleries disappeared from the table, leaving it clean.

69696969696969696969

Everyone was on their Common Room, Veronica and Calixta were sat on the couch reading _History of Magic_.

"It's so boring, I'm done" sighed Calixta.

Veronica was so focused in her reading that she didn't pay attention to her friend; Calixta annoyed stood up and continued.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Veronica."

Without paying attention, Veronica said "Goodnight, C"

Wallace went down from his dormitory.

"Veronica, would you want to play chess sometimes?" he asked her.

"Yes, my father taught me, why?"

"Castiel has a special chess game, the Wizard's chess, I'm sure I can beat you" he said winking at her", it's bedtime, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wallace, I'll go to bed in five minutes, I want to end this chapter" said Veronica.

69696969696969696969

The morning after, they were all in the class of History of Magic, the professor Cuthbert Binns answered a question regarding the Second Wizarding War.

"Students, we'll come to that but first we'll have to study the First one" replied the professor.

"Please, sir" begged a Hufflepuff.

"Alright, alright, but take notes."

Veronica opened her notebook, took her feather, ready to write down every words of professor Binns.

"You all know the beginning and how this war happened but some of you need a reminder. Everything began when Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter when he was a baby..." he kept telling the story of Harry, including his years with the Dursley, the Triwizard Tournament" and when the last horcruxes was killed by Longbottom it was easier for Mister Potter to kill the Dark Lord.

6969696969696969696969

Veronica looked at Wallace, she was speechless, and this Harry Potter was a true hero, like Batman against the Joker and saving Gotham a lot of times she thought.

She had to know everything about Harry and his friends, that's why she had to find Neville to ask him.

When the class ended, the students left the classroom and scattered in the hallway. Veronica and Wallace decided to go to the library while Calixta and a Ravenclaw student went to the Great Hall.

"See you later guys" said Calixta.

"Yeah, later" replied Veronica.

The two Gryffindor headed to the library when they ran into a Slytherin student.

"Sorry Dirk" said Veronica.

"Stay out of my way mudblood" said the Slytherin with disdain.

"Hey, Dirk you don't have to be a dick, apologize" said Wallace angrily.

"I'll never apologize to her or to anyone, you understand!" the boy left the hall without a sound, leaving the two students in the middle of it.

"Don't mind it, Wallace, trust me I'm going to take care of him" she added walking toward the library "we have homework to do."


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch Time!

**Chapter 5: Quidditch Time!**

Veronica and Wallace were in the common room, getting ready for Veronica's first Quidditch game and they were waiting for Calixta as usual.

She went down and sat on the sofa next to the fireplace.

"So are you ready Calixta? It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin and Ginny Weasley is playing. Big game for a big day" said Veronica very excited.

"And it's also the first Quidditch game for Veronica, to celebrate that day our faces are painted with our colors" added Wallace.

"Sorry guys, I don't like sports, I'll stay here but enjoy the game and GO GRYFFINDOR!" declared Calixta raising her hands in the air.

Wallace and Veronica left her and headed to the field, the installed them at the bottom and they started for the game to begin.

69696969696969

They both sat around the field, everyone was excited even if the game hadn't started yet. We could hear people shouted "Gryffindor" and some shouted "Go Slytherin"

Veronica was voiceless when she saw the field; she had never seen something that big. Of course, she's used to soccer field, or baseball field, but Quidditch field, amazing.

"Make a wish Veronica, first time" said Wallace, with his faced color in Red and Gold.

"I made a lot of wishes, this year, first time almost every day" laughed Veronica

"It's about to begin, see, this is Hermione, over there, she's Harry Potter's best friend. After last year, and the War she decided to do another year to pass her exam."

"If it would be me, I will have done the same things, this school is amazing"

696969696969696969

"And coming on the right of the field, the Gryffindor team, with Ginny Weasley leading the team" shouted the commentator.

Gryffindor students clapped and shouted Ginny's name and _GO GRYFFINDOR? GRYFFINDOR RULES_

But the Slytherin students disagreed on that and they booed the team who flew over the field.

"And on the other side, Slytherin team"

The other way happened, Slytherin students shouted and clapped but Gryffindor students booed them.

69696969696969696696969

Veronica was all in the game, she was impressed by the violence of Slytherin players, but of course Gryffindor was winning, thanks to Ginny Weasley. A good reason for them to be upset.

Since Harry Potter left the school they all had hope to win a Quidditch game against Gryffindor, but not a chance.

After the game and Gryffindor's victory, they all celebrated in the Great Hall, with a big dinner, as usual. The room was in the color of Gryffindor. When Ginny and the rest of the team entered in the room, they were all cheered by all students except Slytherin. Hermione stood up and grabbed Ginny in her arms.

"Congratulations, Harry must be so proud of the legacy he left here" said Hermione

"He keeps telling me that he's better than me" she replied

"He's must be joking, he loves you so much"

"When Quidditch is on the line, he's dead serious"

"You're right, Ginny, let's seat and eat. I'm so hungry"

6969696969696969696969696

Veronica and Wallace enjoyed their meal, as always. Veronica was intrigued by Hermione, she wanted to hear more of her story, and after all she's almost like her, muggle parents, even if her grandma was a witch. She would want to go talk to her, but she had no idea of what she could to with her.

Along the week's, Veronica knew everything about Harry Potter, his friends and the Second Wizarding War. Everything was more interesting that her muggle course and the teacher were nothing but boring.

Wallace never truly understands why Veronica was so excited about the course, but he was born in a Wizarding world, and she discovered magic when she was eleven.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Be Such a Death Eater

**Chapter 6: Don't be such a death eater**

Veronica was fine, enjoying every day at Hogwarts, but Drokalys was always around to messed up with her.

But as everyone knew Veronica by now, they all knew that no one should messed up with her.

One day, as they left the potions class, Drokalys stood in Veronica's path with his wand up, right to Veronica's face.

She looked at him not so choked, that kid is really into himself and love to be the star of the school. She stood there, looking at him without saying anything.

"Scared Mars" he said "I'm gonna make you regret the day you came here" he added

"Really Drokalys, you should put your wand down, before you hurt yourself. You don't know how this things work. There is too magic for you in it" said Veronica with a sarcastic tone.

"I KNOW HOW IT WORKS! My blood is pure, not like yours, Mudblood"

"Ok, keep going, you stupid big face. Maybe Hogwarts is too big for you, maybe you should go to a only douche bag school where other idiots like you can learn how to douche and to be world's most stupid people on the planet" she replied.

"That's enough you stupid mudblood" he raised his wand but was stopped when someone grabbed his hand.

He turned around angry ready to hit the person behind me, but when he looked up he saw McGonagall with a serious look and his eyes opened and he was unable to say a word.

"Mister Drokalys, attacking student in my school is absolutely unacceptable, you have an hour to pack your belongings and leave my school forever. Mr. Filch will take you to the Hogwarts Express. I'm going to my office to send an owl immediately to your parents. I'm sure they will be disappointed in your behavior. Especially after everything they did for this school"

"But… she provoked me all years, it's her fault" he tried to justify himself.

"I know everything that happened here, and Miss Mars is an excellent student, who doesn't care about your little provocation"

"That's not fair"

"It is Mister Drokalys, now go"

Drokalys left the room pissed off.

"Thank you Miss McGonagall but I didn't really need your help, I could have take him down very easily. I'm smart for a mudblood"

"Stop saying that awful word, you are a witch and a talented one. And yes, you are very smart. Excuse me now, I have to sent an owl"

Minerva left the room too, and when she was gone Drokalys reappeared, his face was red with anger.

"You I'm going to…" Veronica punched him in the face, without letting him finish his sentence.

"That's how you do things in Neptune"

She left the room and joined the Common Room where everything already knew what she had done.

Not only a pain in the ass student was kicked thanks to her but she kicked his ass down too.

"Congrats, Neptune, this kid was a jerk" said a student.

She took a book from the shell and joined Calixta and Neptune on the couch.

"You are the new Granger" said Calixta

"What? What did you said that?" replied Veronica

"She punched a Slytherin too in her third year" added Wallace

Veronica smiled and read her book like nothing happened. She never cared for attention, she is a Mars and she just want to lay low and live her life.

The rest of the school year happened without any trouble. Thank to Veronica.


	7. Chapter 7: First Year: Checked!

**Chapter 7: First year: checked!**

The year was almost over and Veronica became fluent about the Wizarding world.

All of the students were gathered in the Great Hall, for the last dinner together with the teacher and Minerva.

Everyone was talking about this year and how nothing bad happened. First, because Harry killed Voldemort and second, because Harry was not at school anymore. And everyone knows that troubles followed him everywhere.

Voices were all over the room when Minerva stood up and started to talk.

"We all know last year was not easy. Many have fall but they will not be forgotten. Many got hurt but they rose stronger and more determinate. At the end, we won, the evil has been wrecked. Voldemort fall and he was destroyed. Let's all remember our friends and the member of this family, the family of Hogwarts who stood up against evil. This year was the first year of peace since a long time. I'm very glad that nothing happened. A normal school year at Hogwarts!

Let's make of this year the beginning of a lot peaceful year.

It's time to announce which house won the house cup.

At the fourth place, with 300 points Hufflepuff"

No one was surprised to see Hufflepuff at the fourth place. But everyone applauded.

"At the third place, with 350 points… Slytherin"

The Slytherin' students were shocked, never they have been so humiliated, third place, it's unacceptable for them. They will do better next year.

"Now it's gettin' interested" said Hagrid to the Professor Flitwick.

"At the second place, this year, with 400 points…"

Everyone was quiet, some knew that Gryffindor will win as always but some had hope because Potter was out of school.

"...Ravenclaw, and with 500 points as everyone know Gryffindor"

The Gryffindor students stood up and clapped as hard as they could.

"Same thing, every year" said Hermione to Ginny

"Even with Harry gone, we always win, cheers to that and cheers to your last year at Hogwarts"

"Thank you Ginny"

Veronica was thrilled, she will find Lily again, and she has great stories to tell to her parents but she will missed Calixta and Wallace. But thankfully there is Dawn, she will able to write to them this summer.

Be back at Neptune after this amazing year will be strange, but she knows that she will be back in this amazing school soon and she will learn a lot more about magic and the Wizarding world. Her adventure was not quite done yet.

It's like how a child's life can change. Thanks to a man knocking at her door on a summer day.


End file.
